


Garden Party

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up under the cool limbs of the back yard willow tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party

Title: Garden Party  
Author: Carol   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando/Karl   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful original Namarie

 

Viggo walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

“Orlando?” he yelled when he wasn’t greeted immediately. 

Wandering through the house, checking rooms and not finding anyone, he started for the back yard. Maybe Orlando was out back playing with the dogs. Or maybe he was sitting under the willow, enjoying the cooler air. 

As he stepped onto the deck and looked around, he couldn’t see Orlando anywhere. Stepping onto the lawn, with another yell of “Lando” ringing across the yard, Viggo heard a definite moan coming from under the branches of the old willow. ‘Ah, enjoying some quiet time,’ Viggo snickered as he turned towards the lust filled sound. 

Parting the long branches, he stepped under the green cascade of leaves planning on surprising his Elf, whom he expected to find on the old daybed they kept out there. Instead he found Orlando standing with his back pressed against the tree trunk and Karl glued to the front of him, one hand holding Orlando’s hands above his head, the other tugging at a chocolate nipple, while his tongue was undoubtedly fucking Orlando’s mouth. 

Viggo watched his partner and their sometimes lover, getting harder with each passing moment. Pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the lush green grass, he moved to join the two men. Just then, Karl turned his head, smirking at Viggo. 

“About time you got home to help me. I found him out here entertaining himself.” 

Orlando opened his mouth to say something in his own defense, but Viggo took the opportunity to seal his mouth over Orlando’s, shoving his tongue between the parted lips, making the younger man moan loudly.   
Pulling away from Orlando, Viggo turned to Karl. Orlando watched with envy as the two men tried to devour each other, the sexual energy they created making him whimper with need. 

As Viggo and Karl broke apart panting, they turned back to Orlando, an almost evil glint in their eyes. Viggo reached down, unfastening his loose jeans and kicking them off as Karl did the same, never letting go of Orlando’s hands. Orlando glanced down, licking his lips at the sight of both men now completely bare and dripping hard. “Please,” he whimpered. 

As Karl held Orlando’s hands, Viggo grasped his hips, turning him away from the tree and pressing himself up against Orlando’s back. He skimmed his hands down the slender sides, stopping to grip Orlando’s hips and lowering his mouth to suck at the tender flesh at his shoulder. Karl followed Viggo’s lead, sucking and nipping at the other side of Orlando’s neck. Orlando squirmed, the double onslaught sending constant jolts of lust through his system. 

The men took turns finding different ways to excite the Elf further, suckling at a peaked nub, stroking across flushed skin, until Orlando wasn’t sure his legs would hold him up much longer. Thankfully he was wedged between Viggo and Karl, who were enjoying torturing Orlando immensely. But neither of them was going to last much longer himself. 

Viggo reached between he and Orlando, sliding the fingers of one hand between sweat-damp cheeks to prod at Orlando’s twitching pucker, setting off another series of moans. Lifting his other fingers to Karl’s mouth, Viggo continued to prod Orlando as Karl sucked his fingers, making them nice and wet. Viggo stepped back slightly and watched as first one, then two of those wet digits entered Orlando’s body, stretching and spreading the tight ring of muscle. Karl was busy swallowing the guttural sounds Orlando was making, rubbing his own swollen shaft against the younger man’s thigh. 

As Viggo pulled his fingers free from the gripping flesh and lined himself up to the stretched opening, Karl dropped to his knees in front Of Orlando. Just as Viggo penetrated Orlando, Karl engulfed his weeping shaft to the base, swallowing around the swollen head. The dual assault was too much and Orlando’s knees started to buckle. Viggo gripped his hips firmly while Karl wrapped his hands around the backs of his thighs to steady him. They started slowly, trying to make this last, but as Viggo’s tempo increased, Karl let go of one leg to wrap his hand around his own aching arousal, tugging firmly. A well placed thrust from Viggo timed with just the right scrape of teeth from Karl sent Orlando spinning over the edge and with a guttural cry of warning he filled Karl’s mouth with spurt after spurt of thick juice. Orlando’s channel pulsing around his shaft sent Viggo following closely, filling Orlando with jets of hot seed. Watching with upturned eyes, Karl shuddered as he splattered the ground with his essence. Falling back onto his ass in the thick grass, Karl pulled Orlando down on top of himself, followed by a panting Viggo. 

As they lay there in a sated pile, Viggo looked over at Orlando. 

“What have we told you about starting things without one of us here to finish it?” 

“I know,” Orlando sighed. “But it all worked out. Everyone is happy.” 

Karl just chuckled. It was always an adventure visiting these two. He’d have to make a note somewhere to drop by more often.

~end~


End file.
